Secret
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Jerome and Alfie have a secret. Jelfie. Set during season 1. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: Yayyy, Jelfie smut! This is my 3rd M rated fanfic and my first slash fanfic! By the way, this is set during season 1, like before Amfie were dating or Jerome liked Mara. This idea was stuck in my head and I needed to write it! Ok, onto the story~ :D

* * *

It was late at night, around 11:30. In the room Jerome and Alfie shared, both of the boys were still wide awake, just talking.

"Amber is so pretty," Alfie suddenly said. "Do you think she'll ever like me back." Jerome audibly sighed, showing that he was slightly annoyed. All Alfie ever did was talk about Amber. _Amber this_ and _Amber that_ was all that Jerome heard from Alfie. The girl was dating Mick and Alfie seemed to ignore the fact. Almost as if he believed that he actually had a chance with that girl. Jerome wondered why couldn't Alfie realize that he liked him. Yes, Jerome liked Alfie. He liked Alfie so much, it almost hurt. Alfie continued to talk about Amber.

Jerome got out of his bed and walked over to Alfie's bed. Alfie stopped talking as Jerome sat down in front of him. Jerome looked at his friend up and down. The blond boy's icy blue eyes met the other's dark brown eyes as Alfie stuttered, "Je-Jerome, What are you d-doing?" Jerome said nothing and just smirked. He just leaned in and kissed Alfie. At first, Alfie was shocked, he didn't know how to react. But then he just gave in, closing his eyes and kissing back. Jerome slowly pulled back from the kiss.

"I hope you realize that I love you more than she ever will." Jerome mumbled. Alfie looked at the taller boy in shock, unsure of what to say. Jerome just got up and went back to his own bed. Alfie frowned and turned, so he was facing the wall. Even though it was never said, Alfie knew he must not tell anyone about this.

And that's how it all started. Ever since that night, the same thing repeated every single night. Alfie would say something about Amber, Jerome would just go over to him and kiss him so he would shut up. One night, Jerome even slipped his hand down Alfie's pants, causing moans to slip from Alfie's mouth.

One night, a Friday night, Alfie didn't say anything. Both boys were awake but silent. But Jerome got up anyways and sat across from Alfie. Alfie just stared at him and Jerome stared back. Jerome tilted his head and smirked. He kissed Alfie, but it wasn't like the kisses from previous nights. This kiss was more rough and it caused Alfie to moan. The blond moved from the other boy's lips to his neck.

"J-Jerome." Alfie managed to say.

"Take off your shirt." Jerome demanded as he pulled away from his friend. Alfie obeyed which made Jerome smile. Jerome continued kissing and biting Alfie's neck. He moved down Alfie's torso until he reached the hem of the boy's pajama pants. Jerome looked up at Alfie, his blue eyes glazed over with lust. Jerome tugged down Alfie's pants, dragging his boxers down along with it. Alfie's dick sprung out, almost hitting Jerome in the face.

"Somebody's happy." Jerome cooed, causing Alfie to blush. Suddenly, Alfie felt Jerome's mouth wrap around his dick.

"Oh my god." Alfie moaned because of the feeling. Jerome sucked on the head of Alfie's dick then moved down, swirling his tongue around the dick. Alfie grabbed onto his friend's dirty blond hair as Jerome continued. Jerome's head bounced up and down Alfie's dick causing the smaller boy to shut his eyes shut and moan. Jerome deepthroated Alfie, causing him to moan louder.

"Mm Jerome, I'm going to come." Alfie said. Jerome continued bobbing his head until Alfie came into the blonds' mouth. Jerome licked his lips when he pulled back from Alfie's dick.

"Good night, Alfie," Jerome said before handing Alfie his clothes from the floor. "And remember…" he paused to lock eyes with Alfie. "This is our secret." Jerome kissed Alfie again once more before heading back to his own bed.

* * *

A/N: Welp, this was way better than my other 2 smut fanfics…That is a good thing tho. Idk. I'm a better writer, I think. My writing have improved after so many paras in roleplays XDD This only took a day to write while my other smut fanfics took like a week each…wow. So anyways, if you people like it then review. :3


End file.
